Captured With a Camera
by SeeleVerloren
Summary: What happens when Harry gets a surprise papparazi? SLASH Harry Potter & Colin Creevey. Please read and review!


**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry Potter stood under the shower, the warm water's gentle spray unwinding his tense muscles, soothing his tired body. For the past hour Harry and his teammates had been practicing Quidditch, sharpening their skills for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Usually Harry enjoyed Quidditch practice, but there was something about playing in freezing cold, torrential rain that was more than slightly off-putting. Plus, he'd had to put all the gear away, making him the last one for a shower. He hoped his teammates hadn't used up all the hot water.

He poured some Head & Shoulders™ into his palm, and then began rubbing it into his hair. Harry shut his eyes and worked the shampoo in, working up a lather, and giving his aching head a massage in the process.

Suddenly, he was aware of a noise – a noise which wasn't normally heard in the Gryffindore boys' bathroom. Harry paused in his shampooing and strained his ears. It wasn't long before he heard it again, a clicking noise. _Click!_ Went the noise, _click! click! click!_

Harry resumed his shampooing and began rinsing the suds from his thick black hair, his mind mulling over the noise. _It sounded so familiar!_ Harry thought to himself, wracking his brains as to what it could be. _In fact, it sounded almost like a camera!_

Harry's eyes snapped open. Sudsy water streamed into them, and his eyes immediately teared up, obscuring his view of the bathroom. He wiped his eyes with his towel, and then turned to the outside of the shower, eager to determine the source of the clicks.

_Click!_ Harry stood there, blinking in the bright light from the camera flash. Eventually his vision was restored, revealing the photographer.

"Colin?" Harry said incredulously.

Colin Creevy smiled awkwardly, his cheeks pink. "Oh, hi Harry," he attempted a casual greeting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Harry exclaimed, completely dumb-founded.

"Well, uh, I…" Colin faltered and the colour in his face deepened, "I was just…"

"Taking photos of me," Harry finished for him.

"Uh, yeah!" Colin said, looking flustered.

"Taking photos of me in the shower. Taking photos of me completely naked," Harry continued.

"Yes…"

"So let me get this straight, you were taking photos of me, without my permission, while I was in the – Jesus Christ, Colin, is your camera set to Zoom?" Harry gasped. He turned off the water and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, suddenly aware he was still naked.

"It might be," Colin muttered, his face now flaming red and his voice barely above a whisper.

"Um, why?" Harry asked.

Colin mumbled something, refusing to meet Harry's gaze with his own. "What?" Harry asked. "Speak louder please."

"I said, because I wanted to," Colin replied.

"Yeah, but why?" Harry asked, completely flabbergasted. "I mean, what were you going to do with them? Sell them to my 'adoring' fans? Or worse, sell them to the Slytherins?" Harry felt fear grip his stomach – he'd never live it down if Malfoy had photos of him in the buff.

"No!" Colin exclaimed, looking shocked. "Oh, no! I'd never do that to you Harry!"

"Well them, what?" Harry asked impatiently. He crossed his arms, not wanting Colin to see his erect nipples. Hardened by the cold, not arousal.

"They were more…for my own…pleasure," Colin answered.

Harry stared at him, wondering if Colin had suddenly gone mad. "You mean…you were going to…jerk off over pictures of me? Like, really bad porn or something?"

Colin frowned, "Well, I wouldn't put it quite so crudely," he said, "but uh, yeah, I guess so."

"Oh my God. Oh my fucking God," Harry said. For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was completely speechless. He opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out.

Looking over at Colin, Harry suddenly noticed the state the younger boy was in. Despite being both terrified and mortified, he was still very aroused. Harry looked down to see Colin's erection tenting his trousers, and suddenly felt very weak at the knees.

"I, uh…I think you'd better go, Colin," Harry said, suddenly finding his voice again. Colin nodded mutely, and then left the bathroom.

As the sound of Colin's retreating footsteps faded, Harry's knees gave way. He sunk to the floor of the shower, completely dumb-founded by the events that had just taken place.


End file.
